


making up for lost time

by kingstonsrabbit



Series: the sun itself sees not till heaven clears [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstonsrabbit/pseuds/kingstonsrabbit





	making up for lost time

On Sunday she spends the whole day with Laurel. It's not like the previous days they had spent together since Laurel was released from the hospital. Dinah doesn't tend to her daughter like a nurse to a patient, today she is her mother. It doesn't feel like she's making up for the time they lost, but they both know that's the reason why they have been spending all the time together. Laurel doesn't say anything, she has missed her mother and Dinah simply rejoices in seeing her daughter smile and hug her without resentment towards her actions. It feels as if Dinah has never left Starling City.

She makes breakfast and brings a tray to her bed. They spend the morning in their jammies like they used to when Laurel was younger. They eat pancakes and drink coffee and when Quentin stops by at lunch time, having being saddled with the weekend shift, he joins them for a good half an hour untill he has to go back to the police station. 

In the afternoon they nap for an hour but then Laurel wants to go out and Dinah simply accepts because she has missed Starling City and wants to see how the town has been doing since she has left and after the disaster in the glades. They slip into comfortable clothes, Laurel mocking her mother for such a hippie blouse, earning an outraged gasp and a shove. They are laughing as they make it out the door and venture down into the street. 

When they come back home around dinner time, the lights are on in the kithen and several bags of groceries are on the living room table. They turn around to see Quentin busy at the kitchen counter, chopping vegetables.

Laurel takes her mom's coat and handbag and goes to put them away, before scurring back into the kitchen to help her father.

It's a blast from the past. 

Dinah coming home from Academia after a busy day, papers to grade, lectures to plan; Quentin cooking while Laurel and occasionally Sarah, pretend to help him out while their only intent is stealing some cut vegetables. Dinah would usually sit at the living room table, go over some papers for the following day, Quentin would come over, kiss her gently before going back into the kitchen.

But now it's all different.

Dinah shakes the memory away just in time to see Quentin kissing the top of Laurel's head as they stay in comfortable silence at the kitchen counter. She can't help but smile at that and, as she wipes the tears away from her eyes, she makes her way towards them. She slides in between them, hands on their backs as she compliments the chef.

The kiss he bestows on the top of her head takes her by surprise, but she doesn't say anything. She simply tightens her grip on the back of his shirt and kisses his shoulder.

 

Just like she used to.


End file.
